emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
2009
Events kidnaps baby Angelica and threatens to jump from the hospital roof.]] *1st January - Donna Windsor-Dingle reveals to her husband Marlon that she had an affair with Ross Kirk. *2nd January - Marlon tells the police that Ross killed Shane Doyle because Shane blackmailed Ross and Marlon's wife Donna. *5th January - Marlon and Ross are arrested after fighting in the street. Marlon is let go, but Ross isn't so lucky. *6th January - Matthew King's funeral takes place. Anna De Souza leaves the village after the wake. (Final appearance of the character). Ross is charged with the murder of Shane. *7th January - Jimmy King is accidentally shot in the bum by Richard Montclare, when he goes to confront Rodney Blackstock; Rodney was supposedly having an affair with Richard's wife Pam. *9th January - Aaron Livesy breaks into and vandalizes Mill Cottage. *15th January - Mark and Natasha Wylde move into Home Farm. (First appearance of both characters) *23rd January - Jasmine Thomas tells her aunt Laurel that she killed Shane. *26th January - Eli Dingle is arrested for the murder of Shane. *27th January - Debbie Dingle is arrested for the murder of Shane. *28th January - Debbie is charged for the manslaughter of Shane. Eli is disowned by his uncle Zak. Laurel is charged with perverting the course of justice. *29th January - Ross Kirk transfers to Newcastle. (Final appearance of the character) *30th January - Donna Windsor-Dingle moves to Essex. (Last appearance of the character until 2014) *2nd February - Lexi Nicholls proposes to Carl King. *5th February - Jack Sugden dies of a heart attack while staying with his mother Annie in Spain. *9th February - Annie returns for Jack's funeral. (First appearance of the character since 1996) *10th February - Jack's funeral takes place. His son Robert also returns but watches the funeral from far away (Final appearance of Annie Sugden and last apperance of Robert Sugden until 2014). *12th February - Sandy Thomas returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 2008) *16th February - Will, the youngest child of Mark and Natasha, arrives in the village after spending time at boarding school (First appearance of the character). *17th February - Nathan and Maisie, the older children of Mark and Natasha, arrive in time for a party at Home Farm (First appearance of both characters). *25th February - Sandy holds Marlon and Eli hostage, almost shooting Eli when he tries to grab Sandy's granddaughter Jasmine. However, his son and daughter-in-law Ashley and Laurel burst in, and Ashley convinces him to put the gun down. *3rd March - Jasmine confesses to the murder of Shane. *5th March - Jasmine is sentenced to four years in prison for the manslaughter of Shane and Debbie is sentenced to six months for perverting the course of justice. *12th March - Aaron is knocked out during a fight with Daz Eden over Victoria Sugden. *17th March - Aaron and Daz fight in the street over Victoria. *24th March - Aaron steals Bob Hope's cash with the help from his great-uncle Zak, his grandfather Shadrach and his second cousin Marlon. Debbie is released from prison. *26th March - Jasmine and Debbie say goodbye to each other after Jasmine says that they need to move on with their lives. (Final appearance of the character) *27th March - First appearance of Faye Lamb. *31st March - Carl and Lexi marry. *9th April - Lee Naylor badly injures his leg when he steps on a trap set for his grandfather Mick. *24th April - After his relationship with Victoria is revealed to his brother Andy by Aaron, Daz is forced to leave the village. (Final appearance of the character) *28th April - During an argument between Maisie, Andy and Debbie, Debbie dunks Maisie in a horse trough. Cain Dingle returns after nearly three years away. (First appearance of the character since 2006). Laurel meets blind conwoman Lizzie Lakely. (First appearance of the character) *29th April - Upon discovering his return to the village, Carl and Jimmy beat up Cain. *12th May - Aaron and Eli break into Holdgate Farm, but Cain tells them to go as the police have been informed. Cain is arrested but soon released as he is revealed to be a police informant. *18th May - Jimmy discovers that Nicola De Souza is pregnant with his baby. *22nd May - Eric Pollard suffers a minor heart attack. * 27th May - Mark and Natasha renew their vows. * 28th May - Jimmy proposes to Nicola. *1st June - Victoria is caught shoplifting after Aaron leaves her to get caught. A furious Victoria slaps him. *2nd June - Andy attempts to leave the village with his daughter Sarah but his plan is stopped by Debbie. *3rd June - Debbie is awarded full custody of her daughter Sarah after Andy withdraws his custody application. *8th June - Aaron smashes Andy's car window with a rock after Andy lockes Aaron's dog Clyde in a barn. *12th June - Final appearance of Mick Naylor. *15th June - Ryan Lamb arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *18th June - Lee leaves the village after being thrown out by Katie. (Final appearance of the character) *23rd June - Natasha discovers her husband Mark's real name is Daniel Lamb, and that he's still married to Faye Lamb with a son. *26th June - Lexi discovers she is pregnant. *30th June - Lexi collapses after suffering abdominal pains. She is rushed to hospital where she has an ectopic pregancy and a blood transfusion. When she regains consciousness, she is upset to discover she has lost her baby. Andy Sugden is diagnosed with clinical depression. *1st July - At Paddy Kirk's 40th birthday in the Woolpack, Aaron reads an embarrassing draft copy of a poem that Paddy had written for his girlfriend Chas to everyone in the packed pub. In a fit of rage, Paddy attacks Aaron and is forced to tell Chas that he was planning on proposing. Chas tells Paddy that they are fine as they are. *14th July - Viv Hope is released from prison. (First appearance of the character since 2008) *17th July - The Barton family move into Butler's Farm. (First appearances of Moira, John, Holly, Hannah and Adam Barton) *23rd July - Rodney's van crashes into the Home Farm shop, trapping Ryan, Douglas Potts and Leyla Harding inside. * 3rd August - Lexi accidentally pushes a heavily pregnant Nicola down the stairs. Lily leaves the village to go on a road trip with Eddy Fox. (Final appearance of the character) *6th August - Nicola goes into labour whilst trapped in the Home Farm shop. She later gives birth to a daughter. *13th August - Lexi kidnaps baby Angelica and takes her to the roof of the hospital. After a heated argument, her husband Carl reveals that he never loved her (Final appearance of Lexi King). April Windsor is born off-screen to Marlon and Donna. *17th August - Jake leaves the village to live with his parents in Spain. (Final appearance of the character) *20th August - John Barton is arrested for assaulting Aaron and imprisoning him in a barn after Aaron tries to set fire to a bale of hay. *26th August - Aaron drops the charges against John after his family force him to. *27th August - Will is knocked unconscious after being kicked in the head by a horse. First appearance of Sally Spode. *10th September - Paddy discovers girlfriend Chas's fling with Carl. In a fit of rage, he smashes up the surgery, dumps Chas' clothes on the ground and tells her to leave. *11th September - Brothers Jai and Nikhil Sharma arrive in the village to set up a sweet factory. (First appearance of the characters) *14th September - Jai and Nikhil's sister Priya Sharma arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *17th September - Aaron disowns his mother Chas after he found out about Chas and Carl. *29th September - Cain beats up Michael Conway upon discovering Michael lied about breaking off his engagement to his fiancée. *1st October - Cain and Debbie arrive at Michael's wedding, intending to stop it. However, they are shocked to discover Michael is marrying Debbie's mother Charity Tate. (First appearance of the character since 2005) *7th October - A fight between Charity and Nicola breaks out and has to be broken up by Cain. *8th October - Aaron cuts the breaks of Carl's car, but he stops the car before Carl's brother Jimmy can drive away with his family inside. *15th October - Ashley and Vincent Spode fight after Vincent discovers that Ashley lied about his wife's whereabouts. *26th October - On her 20th birthday, Debbie tells her half-brother Noah about his father, following an argument with mother Charity. *3rd November - David proposes to Leyla. *9th November - Carl, Nikhil and Jai Sharma discover a young woman in the back of Carl's truck. (First appearance of Olena Petrovich) *12th November - Sally Spode deliberately sets fire to the Church with Laurel Thomas still inside. *30th November - Will suffers a convulsion. *10th December - Aaron and Adam Barton are involved in a car accident and Aaron cuts his head. As Adam is checking it out, Aaron tries to kiss him. *25th December - Charity asks Cain to marry her. He accepts. *31st December - During the countdown to midnight, Ryan and Maisie reignite their affair by making out, and are nearly caught by Ryan's girlfriend Katie. Real life events *13th March - Anita Turner and Keith Richardson's final episode as series producer and producer airs. *16th March - Gavin Blyth and Steve Frost's first episode as series producer and producer airs. *21st April - Daz Eden actor Luke Tittensor is sacked from Emmerdale after it was revealed that he was charged with GBH. *13th May - Victoria falls through the ice wins 'Spectacular Scene of the Year' at The British Soap Awards. *23rd July - In a complete revamp to ITV's schedule, Emmerdale ditches it's regular hour-long Tuesday episode and starts showing a second episode at 8.00pm on Thursdays. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *2009 at Wikipedia Category:2009